I. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication, and more specifically to a receiver in a communication system.
II. Background
In a communication system, a transmitter processes data to generate a modulated signal and transmits the modulated signal on a frequency band/channel and via a communication channel to a receiver. The transmitted signal is distorted by the communication channel, corrupted by noise, and further degraded by co-channel interference, which is interference from other transmitters transmitting on the same frequency band/channel. The receiver receives the transmitted signal, processes the received signal, and attempts to recover the data sent by the transmitter. The distortion due to the communication channel, the noise, and the co-channel interference all hinder the receiver's ability to recover the transmitted data.
There is therefore a need in the art for a receiver that can effectively deal with co-channel interference and channel distortion.